


2 Guys 1 Laptop

by eajen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA!AU, Implied Freewood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajen/pseuds/eajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had an idea. He went along, Because at the end of this, Damn did he need a new laptop charger.</p><p>(i'm so sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Guys 1 Laptop

Dawn broke as Ryan and Gavin were lying together in the living room of the penthouse watching the news flicker away on the TV. A story catches Ryan's eyes and he makes a note of the title to catch up on it later on just as Gavin opens his mouth, "Hey Rye, wanna go down to the apple store with me later? I need to grab some...supplies for something I've got planned." "Sure... Let's go down now, I've really been needing to get a new laptop charger."

Ryan left a hastily written note on the counter as they both got ready and left, Gavin entertaining Ryan with some random buzzfeed article he'd found overnight.

* * *

  
Geoff and Jack wake up to the thud of the front door. Making their way to the kitchen they find Ryan's note on the counter, laughing at the strange details of the trip and then they continued onto the morning routine as the rest of the crew began to migrate to the kitchen with the smell of bacon and eggs and the sound of sirens wailing in the streets nearby.  
  


* * *

  
Gavin and Ryan make their escape from their apple store venture towards home with enough shit to replace all the crews steadily dying tech and then some. Once they make their way up to the penthouse again, the rest of the crew is readying themselves for their own little errands for the rest of the day; stopping momentarily to call dibs on some of Ryan and Gav's early morning haul. Ryan made the call to join Geoff and Jack as they left, everyone else slowly filtering out and leaving Gavin on his lonesome. Gavin scooped up one of the macs taking the battery out and discarding it on the counter, an iPad and some iPhones, and his camera from his room, and bee-lined to the bathroom. He ran a bath and waited for the water to settle, slowly placing the various pieces of tech into the water he grabbed some glitter and added it for _effect_. He lined up for the first shot.  
  


* * *

Ryan realised he had left his wallet upstairs in the rush and quickly left Geoff and Jack in the garage to run back and grab it. He got back into the penthouse, noticing the emptiness and thinking Gavin had just gone for a nap, he went to pick up his wallet and noticed a laptop battery on the counter next to it. Picking it up and caught up in his own curiosity, he crept through the hall towards the only light on in the penthouse, the bathroom light. Slowly opening the door he couldn't help himself when he saw Gavin with his camera slowly manoeuvring a few iPhone's and a mac about the water in the bath.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GAVIN", a yell that could be most definitely be heard from the garage. Ryan could feel the confused looks of Geoff and Jack's faces from 40 stories up. Gavin didn't even flinch as he turned to Ryan and with a dead eyed stare and an even more dead, flat tone he said in an almost-whisper,  
  
"Aesthetic."

**Author's Note:**

> this was a shower thought that i couldnt get out of my head  
> i hope you enjoyed that  
> follow me on tumblr [raagehappy.tumblr.com](http://raagehappy.tumblr.com)


End file.
